Hung Up
by Kari Maehara
Summary: [UA] Meu nome é Hermione Granger. Tenho 25 anos e estou encalhada fato que Sirius Black faz questão de me lembrar. Sou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo e ainda irei arrancálo das mãos da Brown! [HermionexSirius]
1. Chapter 1

**Hung Up**

_Por Kari Maehara_

**I'm hung up**

_(Estou vidrada)_

**I'm hung up on you**

_(Estou vidrada em você)_

**Waiting for your call**

_(Esperando pelo seu telefonema)_

**Baby, night and day**

_(Querido, noite e dia)_

Janeiro.

Eu odeio janeiro. Simplesmente odeio. Além de estar sempre muito frio, é a época do ano em que eu mais fico endividada. Olho as contas em cima da mesa. São muitas. Muitas. Estremeço. É melhor pensar nas contas depois.

Vou até o espelho e dou uma boa olhada no reflexo. Oh, céus! Mesmo depois de vinte e cinco anos ainda não me acostumei com aquilo que o espelho reflete: um verdadeiro caos. Suspiro. Hermione Granger, você já deveria estar acostumada. Há vinte e cinco anos que seu cabelo é essa coisa disforme. Há vinte e cinco anos que você tem essas sardinhas irritantes. Há vinte e cinco anos que você tem esse rosto tão... estranho. Droga! Por que eu sou tão esquisita? Por que eu não posso ser como Gina?

Ginevra Molly Weasley. Minha melhor amiga. Nos conhecemos desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Ela é a perfeição em pessoa. Bonita, engraçada, atraente... Tem um ótimo emprego no Profeta Diário. É irmã caçula de Ron. Como se não bastasse tudo isso, ela ainda namora Harry Potter.

Harry James Potter. Meu melhor amigo. Nos conhecemos no primeiro ano de Hogwarts e nunca mais nos separamos. Assim como a namorada, ele é a perfeição em pessoa. Bonito, engraçado, atraente... _muito atraente_. Trabalha como Auror no Ministério da Magia. É podre de rico e muito popular. Costumava ser apanhador da Grifinória nos tempos do colégio. Depois de nos formarmos, Harry recebeu vários convites para jogar fora do país mas recusou todos. O motivo? Ginevra Weasley. Ele é completamente apaixonado pela Gina. Tenho inveja. Queria que um homem me amasse tanto quanto Harry ama a Gina.

Ronald Bilius Weasley. Esse merece uma atenção especial. Como eu disse, ele é irmão de Gina. Estudou comigo e com Harry em Hogwarts. Também jogou com Harry no time da Grifinória. Ele era goleiro. Muito bom goleiro por sinal. Tanto que depois que nos formamos, ele recebeu um convite para jogar no Chudley Cannons. E é esse o trabalho dele: goleiro do Chudley Cannons. Ron não tem o mesmo charme que Harry ou Gina mas é muito mais engraçado do que os dois juntos. E ele é bonito. Não tão bonito quanto Harry mas ainda assim muito bonito. Não sei o que me fez ficar atraída por ele. Simplesmente aconteceu. Admito que ele não tem nada demais. Mas algo nele me chama atenção. Talvez seja seu jeito brincalhão... Não sei. Seja o que for, a verdade é que sou apaixonada por Ron desde o meu quinto ano quando fui par dele no Baile de Inverno. Chegamos a _ficar_ na época mas não passou disso. No dia seguinte ele me tratou como sempre: como sua melhor amiga. Frustração. Mas eu ainda não desisti dele. Mesmo hoje ele namorando Lavender Brown.

Lavender Melissa Brown. Minha arquinimiga. Foi ela quem roubou o Ron de mim. Ok, Ok. Admito que esteja exagerando um pouco mas se não fosse por ela as coisas estariam muito mais fáceis para mim hoje. Ela não é de todo mal. De fato, seu pior defeito é sempre me fazer lembrar que ela é puro-sangue e eu não. Idiota. Ainda hoje existem bruxos que se importam com o sangue. Ainda bem que os Weasley mesmo sendo puro-sangue não se importam com isso. Sinceramente não sei o que Ron viu em Lavender. Talvez seja o cabelo dela que é _muito_ mais arrumado do que o meu.

Sete e meia. Hora de desaparatar.

-

-

Fui a primeira a chegar como sempre. Pontualidade sempre foi meu forte. Além da inteligência é claro. Pouco depois Remus chegou com Dora. Remus foi meu professor em Hogwarts. Hoje ele trabalha no Ministério. Ele é uma espécie de diplomata entre lobisomens e bruxos. Já Dora é Auror. Ela é um amor de pessoa. E é metamorfomaga. Cara, eu também queria ser uma. Imagine só! Poderia domar meu cabelo rebelde em questão de segundos!

Logo em seguida, Harry apareceu com Gina. Nós cinco então começamos a bater papo. Vez ou outra, Harry segurava a mão de Gina ou lhe dava um beijinho na bochecha. Oh, cara! Eu também quero um namorado assim!

Quase meia hora se passou quando _ele_ chegou. E estava com _ela_. E ela estava linda! Saco! Devo admitir: Lavender Brown é realmente bonita. E o cabelo dela estava impecável. Me senti um trasgo naquele momento.

Ron me cumprimentou com dois beijinhos e senti que corava. Harry pediu ao garçom que trouxesse mais duas cadeiras. Ron sentou do meu lado. Senti que corava ainda mais e pude ver o sorriso malicioso de Gina. Aquela ruiva falsa vai pagar por isso! Gina é a única que sabe que gosto do Ron. Apesar de nunca comentar nada na frente dos outros, vez ou outra ela solta aquele sorrisinho irritante. Já comentei que apesar de ser minha melhor amiga Ginevra Weasley sabia ser irritante quando quer? Às vezes eu tenho vontade de lhe dar umas bofetadas.

- O quê você acha, Mione? – ouvi ao longe a voz de Harry.

- Hã? O quê?

- Poxa, Mi! Você não ouviu o que eu disse? – Harry perguntou magoado.

- Liga não, Harry. Você sabe que a Mi é autista! – Ron brincou.

- Hei! – eu protestei.

- Mas nós te amamos mesmo assim. – Ron completou me dando um leve beijo na bochecha. Céus! Por que ele fazia isso comigo? Minha face já estava pegando fogo. Eu devia estar mais vermelha do que pimentão. Vi Gina sorrir novamente. Raios!

Então ele chegou. Sirius Black. Atrasado como sempre. Se pontualidade sempre foi o meu forte, ela nunca foi a de Sirius. Ele vestia uma jaqueta de couro preta que o deixava incrivelmente sexy. Hei! Só porque ele é o padrinho do meu melhor amigo não quer dizer que eu não possa reparar nele! De todos os homens do grupo, Sirius é o mais bonito. E o mais charmoso. E o mais atraente... Certo. É melhor parar de elogiar. Isso já está ficando esquisito.

- Atrasado como sempre, Sirius. – eu falei cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

Ele sorriu para mim. Aquele sorriso de comercial de pasta de dente. Merlin! Sirius Black era realmente muito atraente!

- Boa-noite pra você também, Mione! – ele disse ainda sorrindo para mim. Além de Ron, Harry, Gina e os gêmeos, Sirius é o único que me chama de Mione. E eu gosto. Meu apelido parece ficar tão bonito quando sai da boca dele...

Sirius não pediu uma cadeira ao garçom. Ele mesmo foi buscar. Era o jeito dele. Ele se sentou entre mim e Harry e pediu uma dose de uísque de fogo. Novidade. Ele sempre bebia essa porcaria.

O papo fluía normalmente. Cada um contava o que tinha acontecido naquela semana. Harry relatou todo orgulhoso a captura de dois foragidos. Tonks estava no grupo de captura. Ela ajudou Harry com os detalhes. Remus narrava o julgamento que assistira de um lobisomem. Gina contou um caso engraçadíssimo que havia acontecido na quarta no Profeta Diário. Aparentemente, o senhor Lovegood havia entrado na redação soltando fogo pelas ventas acusando o Profeta de espionagem. Pode não parecer nada demais mas conhecendo o pai de Luna, a cena deve ter sido comicamente esdrúxula.

Ah, sim! Luna também faz parte do grupo assim como Neville. Eles não estão aqui hoje porque estão na Romênia passando lua-de-mel. Isso mesmo! Luna e Neville se casaram! O casamento foi há exatamente quinze dias e foi lindo. Peculiar como era de se esperar afinal era o casamento de Luna Lovegood. Mesmo assim foi lindo e muito emocionante. Mal posso esperar pelas fotos!

Ron contou dos treinos. Parece que ele vai ter um jogo semana que vem. Eu sempre vou aos jogos de Ron mesmo não entendendo quase nada de Quadribol. Mesmo assim vale a pena gastar meus preciosos galeões para ver Ron jogando. Ah, se vale! Então foi a vez de Lavender Enjoadinha Brown relatar sua semana. Ela estava se preparando para um desfile que aconteceria dali a quinze dias. Sim. Lavender é estilista. E bem conceituada. Infelizmente. Mas devo admitir que as roupas dela são bonitas.

Mais uma rodada de drink e foi a vez de Sirius contar sobre a sua semana.

- Oh, bem... Na verdade, não aconteceu nada de muito interessante nessa semana...

- O quê? Sirius Black não levou ninguém para cama por uma semana inteira?

Eu não conseguia me controlar. Era praticamente impossível não implicar com Sirius! Vi o padrinho do meu melhor amigo me lançar um sorriso estranho. Mesmo assim ele não pareceu irritado com meu comentário.

- Eu não disse isso, Mione. É só que realmente não aconteceu nada de muito interessante.

Tá bom. Conta outra. Como se na vida de Sirius nada de muito interessante acontecesse. Estamos falando de Sirius Black! Um ex-maroto! É claro que algo pelo menos engraçado deve ter acontecido naqueles últimos sete dias. Tentei instigá-lo:

- Nada? Nadinha?

- Nadinha. Mas e você? Será que conseguiu desencalhar nessa semana?

Harry cuspiu todo o drink que bebia em cima de Ron que por sua vez soltou um palavrão. Remus escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Tonks mordia os lábios para não rir. Gina parecia indiferente mas eu a conhecia muito bem e sabia que ela estava se segurando para não ter um ataque de risos ali na mesa. Lavender sorriu. Um sorriso superior.

- Então, Mione? Desencalhou ou não? – Sirius voltou a perguntar já que eu ainda não havia respondido.

Esqueci de falar: O que Sirius Black tinha de gostoso ele tinha de incoveniente. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Ele sabia muito bem que se eu tivesse achado alguém eu falaria! Por que meter o dedo na ferida? Ah! Mas eu não deixaria aquilo barato! Arranquei o copo da mão de Sirius e virei tudo acabando com a bebida. Ele me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava esperando a resposta. Bati o copo na mesa e disse:

- Isso não é da sua conta, Black.

Ele riu. Aquela risada sensual que só ele conseguia dar.

- Então ainda está encalhada.

- Assim como você.

- Eu não tenho ninguém firme porque não quero.

- O mesmo digo eu.

- Faz-me rir.

Virei-me irritada para ele.

- Você acha que é o único que tem sua cama preenchida sempre que quer sem ter que se preocupar com compromisso?!

Certo. Aquela era uma mentira deslavada mas foi o suficiente para calar Sirius. A verdade era que eu não tinha ninguém pra preencher a minha cama há uns bons seis meses. Parando para pensar nisso... Merlin! Eu preciso de alguém urgentemente!

A conversa continuou como se a provocação de Sirius nunca tivesse ocorrido. Depois da quarta rodada decidimos pagar a conta e ir embora.

-

-

Domingo.

Maldito domingo! Domingos são dias que servem apenas para me lembrar que ainda estou encalhada. Mulheres normais passam o domingo com seus namorados, maridos ou amantes. Mulheres como Hermione Granger passam o domingo com os pais.

E lá estava eu sentada na mesinha redonda comendo macarronada com meus pais. Que deprimente...

- Então filha? Como está indo o trabalho? – meu pai perguntou.

- O mesmo de sempre. – respondi dando de ombros.

- E já arranjou algum namorado?

Essa pergunta tinha que partir de quem? Obviamente da minha mãe que sabia ser tão sutil quanto um elefante e Sirius Black.

- Não mamãe.

- Oh! Mas você tem que arrnajar um logo! Já está com vinte e cinco anos!

Não falei? Sutileza elefantina e Blackniana.

- Por Deus, mulher! Ela ainda é jovem!

Meu pai. Sempre meu herói.

- Quando eu tinha vinte e cinco anos, Hermione já tinha nascido.

Isso na sua época, querida mamãe. A épcoca da Idade da Pedra!

- Os tempos são outros. – novamente meu pai me salvando.

Vi minha mãe fechar a cara e levantar para pegar a sobremesa. Meu pai me deu uma piscadela. Já disse que eu amo meu pai?

Então era assim que eu passava meus domingos. Encalhada, almoçando com os pais e tendo que ouvir minha mãe falar que eu já estava ficando velha demais para arranjar um namorado. Como se não bastasse o Sirius...

-

-

E cá estou eu comendo um pote de sorvete enquanto assisto um filme trouxa na televisão em pleno domingo a noite. Deprimente... Definitivamente eu preciso de um namorado! Por que o Ron não olha para mim? Quer dizer, eu sou muito mais inteligente do que a Brown! Posso não ser tão bonita quanto ela mas sou muito mais esperta! Ron, olha pra mim!

O filme acabou. O sorvete está quase no fim. E eu ainda estou encalhada. Já se passaram seis meses e eu aqui na seca. Talvez eu saia semana que vem. Ora! Quem disse que enquanto espero Ron eu não posso me divertir um pouco?

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora:**

_É a primeira vez que escrevo em primeira pessoa._

_Eu sinceramente não gosto muito de RonXHermione por isso não esperem que eles acabem juntos no final. Pode ser que eu mude de idéia ao longo da história mas acho difícil._

_Esta fic tem inspiração em "Apenas Amigos?" e "Muito mais que amigos" de Nina Neviani. Eu simplesmente amo essas fics!_

_O título desta fic é inspirado na música da Madonna._


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda-feira.

Segundas-feiras são chatas. Especialmente quando você tem que trabalhar. Especialmente quando tem que aturar um chefe grosso. Especialmente quando tem que ouvir seu colega de trabalho contando da transa de fim-de-semana.

Richard John Jones. Loiro, olhos azuis e 1,80m. Poeta nas horas vagas. Sabe cozinhar e se veste impecavelmente. O sonho de consumo de toda mulher. Se não fosse por um porém...

- E você devia ver o que ele fez comigo na nossa terceira transa de domingo!

Ele é gay. _Muito gay_.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, Rick!

Ele riu. Uma risada que só se igualava à de Sirius. Merlin! Por que o Rick tinha que ser gay?

Esse é um dos motivos de eu estar encalhada. Os únicos homens que me atraem ou são comprometidos ou são gays. Ou são Sirius Black da vida. Harry diz que eu sou muito exigente. É pedir muito um homem bonito, sexy, inteligente, atencioso, romântico e bom de cama?

- E então, Hermione? Quando vamos sair pra pegar uns gatinhos?

De vez em quando eu e Rick saímos para umas baladas. Ele é uma companhia muito agradável. Mas assim como Harry, Rick diz que eu sou muito seletiva. Afinal qual é o problema desses homens? Se bem que o Rick não é exatamente homem...

- Estava pensando nisso ontem. Faz tempo que não saímos.

Rick me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Eu já o conhecia bem demais para saber o que estava por vir.

- Há quanto tempo você não transa?

Pronto! Estava demorando! Assim como Sirius, Rick sabia ser incoveniente quando queria. Já mencionei que os dois são muito parecidos? Com a diferença que o Rick é gay e o Sirius não.

- Seis meses. – eu murmurei envergonhada.

- Quanto?

- Seis meses! – eu praticamente gritei.

Ele me olhou chocado. Eu detesto quando ele me olha chocado.

- Menina! Temos que dar um jeito nisso logo! Tadinha de você!

Ótimo. Como se não bastasse Sirius e minha mãe...

-

-

Jogo do Chudley Cannons. Arquibancada lotada e eu, obviamente, no meio da confusão. Pelo menos eu não estava sozinha. Harry estava comigo. Óbvio. Harry nunca perde um jogo. A não ser pra ficar com Gina. Eu já disse que quero ter um namorado como o Harry?

- Nossa! O Ron está mandando ver nesse jogo! – ouvi Harry exclamar excitado.

- É! – eu concordei. Na realidade eu não estava prestando muita atenção no desempenho de Ron. Estava prestando atenção mesmo no próprio Ron.

O jogo transcorreu tranquilamente. Ron quase não deixava a goles passar pelos aros. Merlin! Tenho que admitir: Ron é realmente bom. E isso me faz ficar ainda mais apaixonada por ele. Por falar nisso, Lavender Chatinha Brown não veio ao jogo. Na verdade ela quase nunca vem. Perfeito! Essa é uma oportunidade para jogar todo o meu charme pra cima de Ron! Oras! Foi ela quem roubou o Ron primeiro! Se não fosse por ela, nós provavelmente estaríamos juntos hoje. Provavelmente...

Vi Ron fazer uma bela defesa e a arquibancada ir ao delírio. Sorri. Ron era mesmo demais. Ouvi harry soltar uma exclamação de contentamento. A amizade que Harry e Ron têm é muito bonita. Eles se consideram irmãos. Mais uma defesa espetacular. Céus! Por que Ron tem que ser tão perfeito?!

O jogo acabou com o Chudley Cannos massacrando o Appleby Arrows. A arquibancada em que eu e Harry estávamos quase veio a baixo. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, o Chudley Cannons estava se reerguendo.

Depois do jogo, eu e Harry fomos até o vestiário cumprimentar nosso amigo. Esperamos certo tempo, pois a quantidade de pessoas que queria ver o famoso goleiro do Chudley Cannons, Ronald Weasley, era imensa. Devo confessar que não gostei nem um pouco da tietagem de umas adolescentes. Elas praticamente se jogavam em cima do _meu _Ron. Quem aquelas fedelhas achavam que eram? Hunf!

Finalmente Ron veio falar com a gente e ele estava _muito _atraente naquelas vestes laranja-vivo e cabelo levemente bagunçados. Ok. Eu senti tesão. Eu senti _muito _tesão.

- Vocês viram que jogo sensacional?! – Ron exclamava excitado enquanto abraçava Harry.

- Suas defesas foram inacreditáveis! – Harry exclamou também excitado. Os dois sorriram e Ron se virou para mim.

- Muito obrigado por ter vindo, Mione! – ele exclamou me abraçando e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

- Você sabe que sempre que eu posso, eu venho te ver. – eu falei meio abobalhada devido ao abraço dele.

Vi Ron sorrir para mim. Que sorriso, meu Merlin!

- Eu só vou me trocar e saímos pra comemorar, ok?! – Ron falou.

- Ih! Nem vai dar! Prometi a Gina passar na casa dela logo depois do jogo – Harry falou – Vim só pra te dar um abraço. Já estou indo.

Ron fez uma cara de decepção. Oh! Ele ficava tão fofinho quando fazia aquela carinha!

- E você, Mione? Vai comemorar comigo, não vai?

Eu devo ter feito uma cara realmente idiota naquele instante, mas quem liga! Ronald Weasley estava me convidando para comemorar a vitória do time dele. Apenas eu e ele! É claro que eu iria!

- Claro! – eu exclamei mais animada do que deveria e vi o sorriso maravilhoso que ele me deu.

-

-

Eu estava bêbada. Completamente bêbada, mas e daí?! O importante é que eu estou com o homem por quem eu sou completamente apaixonada. E ele também está bêbado. Dá pra ver por causa de suas bochechas rosadas. Ele fica muito fofo com as bochechas rosadas. Estávamos na nossa terceira garrafa de uísque de fogo – apenas o amor pra me fazer tomar essa porcaria – quando o atendente veio nos informar que o pub já ia fechar.

Ron resmungou alguma coisa e saiu para pagar enquanto eu fui esperá-lo do lado de fora. Precisava urgentemente de ar fresco.

Saí cambaleando do pub. Que coisa mais deprimente. Eu, Hermione Jean Granger, bêbada que nem uma porca. Mas quem liga, meu Merlin?! Eu estava com Ron! _Com Ron_! Pouco depois ele saiu. Também andava com dificuldade e isso me fez ri desesperadamente.

- Pare de rir, safada! Você está tão ruim quanto eu!

- Pelo menos eu ainda consigo andar decentemente!

Ele riu e aquela risada me excitou.

Como estávamos muito bêbados para desaparatar, pegamos o noitibus andante. Sem querer, encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele. Minha cabeça estava realmente pesada. Senti Ron envolver minha cintura e me trazer mais para perto dele. Ok. Até aí tudo bem, certo? Harry faria a mesma coisa comigo, não faria?

Chegamos a minha casa. Bêbados. Muito bêbados. Minha vontade era convidá-lo para entrar, mas eu não tinha tanta cara de pau assim. Aproximei-me para dar dois beijinhos nele e de repente estávamos nos beijando! Na boca! Como aquilo tinha acontecido eu até hoje não consigo entender direito. Efeito do álcool. Mas o fato é que nos beijamos. E para minha felicidade, não ficamos só nos beijos. Quando dei por mim, já estava nua na minha cama com Ron em cima de mim. E foi assim que superei seis meses de seca.

-

-

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça filha da mãe no dia seguinte. E estava sozinha. Ron tinha ido embora. E sequer deixou um bilhete. O desespero então tomou conta de mim. Será que ele havia se arrependido? Eu não era tão ruim de cama assim, era? Ou será que ele finalmente havia se apaixonado por mim depois da nossa transa? Tinha que ser a última opção! A essa hora ele devia estar falando com Lavender. Eles provavelmente terminariam e no final do dia eu já seria a nova namorada de Ron.

Feliz com esse pensamento e tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça, levantei e fui até o banheiro tomar uma ducha. Cheguei ao trabalho um pouco atrasada, mas eu nem me importava. Estava muito feliz. Tanto que Rick veio falar comigo querendo saber o motivo de tanta felicidade. Pedindo segredo, contei para ele que arregalou os belos olhos azuis.

- Ele provavelmente vai terminar com a Brown e então finalmente ficaremos juntos! – exclamei excitada.

Rick nada disse. Apenas me olhou de um jeito estranho e retomou o trabalho. Amigo-da-onça! Ele devia estar dando pulinhos de felicidade comigo! Bom, deixa pra lá...

Mal consegui me concentrar no trabalho durante o dia. Estava demasiado excitada. Assim que meu expediente acabou, corri para casa. Esperei Ron me dar uma resposta. Esperei. Esperei. Esperei...

-

-

Era o dia do pessoal se reunir e eu estava _muito _nervosa. Ron sequer deu sinal de vida depois que transamos. Esperei todo esse tempo e nada. Qual era o problema dele afinal? Se ele terminou com a Brown, por que então não vinha ficar comigo? Decidi me arrumar da melhor maneira possível. Coloquei um vestido de manga cumprida azul-marinho. Arrumei o meu cabelo. Passei uma maquiagem discreta. Olhei no espelho. Eu estava bem. Acho que pela primeira vez na vida eu estava bonita.

Demorei tanto tempo me arrumando pra ficar bonita pra Ron que quando cheguei todo mundo já estava lá até mesmo Sirius Black. Correção. Quase todo mundo. Não vi sinal de Ron e Lavender. O que será que aconteceu?

Aproximei-me da mesa ainda procurando pelos dois quando a minha visão foi tampada por uma massa de cabelos loiros. Era Luna Rowena Lovegood Longbottom. Retribuí o abraço que ela me deu. Estava morrendo de saudades dela! As coisas ficam tão mais chatas sem as maluquices da Luna...

- Como eu estava com saudades! – ela exclamou.

- Eu também! – eu disse feliz por ter minha amiga de volta.

- Estava contando para o pessoal sobre a nossa lua-de-mel. Venha! – e fui arrastada até a mesa.

Assim que cheguei, todos os olhares se voltaram para mim.

- Mione... Você está... Muito Bonita... – Harry falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Obrigada. – agradeci sorrindo.

Abracei Neville. Estava morrendo de saudades dele também. Remus então colocou uma cadeira para eu sentar. Sempre tão gentil...

- Por que está arrumada desse jeito? Vai caçar homem?

Tinha que ser quem?

- Oi Sirius! Como vai?

Ele sorriu marotamente para mim.

- Me deixem terminar de contar sobre a Romênia! – Luna se intrometeu. Acho que ela quis evitar uma provável discussão.

Ouvi apenas metade do que Luna e Neville falavam. Estava muito mais interessada em saber onde Ron estava. Eu devia estar realmente dando muito na pinta, pois Gina sussurrou para mim certa hora:

- Meu irmão não vem hoje.

- Por quê?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Só disse que não vem.

Aquela revelação foi o suficiente para acabar com a minha noite. Então eu me arrumei toda para nada? Soltei um muxoxo e tentei prestar atenção no que minha amiga recém-casada dizia. Em vão. Meu cérebro só processava a informação que Ron não viria. Eu sequer me importava com as provocações de Sirius. Tudo o que eu queria era ir pra casa afogar minhas mágoas em um pote de sorvete enquanto via algum filme deprê na televisão.

E foi assim que terminei aquela noite: com um pote de sorvete enorme, sentada no sofá assistindo "O Diário de Bridget Jones". De alguma forma eu me identifico com ela...

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

Eu já estava cansada de esperar por Ron. Afinal quem ele pensava que era? Dorme comigo e depois não dá um telefonema? Eu não sou uma boneca inflável ou algo do gênero!

- Granger! Granger!

Meu chefe. Meu amado chefe. Rufus Silverstone.

- Sim?

- Quero que entregue esse relatório. – ele me ordenou. Educado como sempre...

- Sim senhor.

Quem ele acha que eu sou? A garota de recados? Olhei o destinatário.

_Sirius Black_

Não! Eu devo ter lido errado! Passei os olhos pelo nome mais uma vez.

_Sirius Black_

É não havia dúvidas. Eu teria que entregar aquele relatório para o Sirius. Meu dia podia ficar pior? Me diz. Podia?

Atravessei o Ministério da Magia como se estivesse indo para a forca. Não me leve a mal, eu adoro o Sirius. É só que ele implica demais comigo. Quero dizer, ele não implica tanto nem com a Gina e nem com a Luna. A Lavender é outro departamento. O Sirius simplesmente detesta a Lavender. Deve ser uma das poucas coisas que eu e aquele cachorro pulguento concordamos.

Cheguei à sala dele. Até hoje eu não entendo como o Sirius tem uma sala só para ele. Na verdade, até hoje eu não entendo como ele conseguiu um cargo de prestígio dentro do Ministério.

Bati uma vez. Ele não atendeu. Bati outra vez. Nada. Ele estava achando que era quem para me fazer esperar que nem uma idiota do lado de fora? Indo contra os meus princípios – afinal eu detesto ser mal educada – meti a mão na maçaneta e abri a porta. A sala estava vazia. Como assim? Onde aquele vagabundo estava? Ouvi um barulho vindo da sala adjacente. Como eu sempre fui muito curiosa, resolvi ver o que era. Abri cuidadosamente a porta e me deparei com uma cena que me fez ficar vermelha de vergonha. Sirius realmente estava lá. Com uma garota. E eles estavam fazendo _aquilo..._

Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha! Merlin! Que cena horrorosa eu tive que presenciar! Tentei sair sem ser percebida, mas acabei esbarrando em um maldito vaso que estava perto da porta. Hermione Granger, você é realmente muito desastrada.

Na mesma hora Sirius virou para mim. A cara que ele fez foi muito estranha. Muito estranha mesmo. Gaguejando, eu disse que só tinha ido até ali entregar um relatório. Mais do que depressa, saí daquele lugar.

Voltei para o meu departamento praticamente correndo. Assim que cheguei, Rick perguntou por que estava tão vermelha. Desconversei e tentei voltar a trabalhar. Quando estava começando a me concentrar, Sirius Black apareceu. Sim, meu dia estava cada vez pior.

- Mione, quer almoçar comigo?

Eu tinha escutado direito? Sirius estava realmente me chamando para almoçar?

- Hã? – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Idiota...

Vi aquele cachorro sarnento sorrir debochadamente para mim. Ele sempre gostou de me ver sendo feita de idiota.

- Perguntei se você quer almoçar comigo. O quê foi? Viu algo que te deixou desnorteada?

Filho da mãe! Ele adorava me alfinetar!

- Ah... Bem... É que...

- Ela adoraria almoçar com você, Black! – Rick disse. Por que aquela bicha aloprada tinha que se meter onde não era chamada?

- Ótimo! – Sirius exclamou realmente animado. Ele devia estar aprontando alguma coisa...

Combinamos de almoçar em um restaurante trouxa que havia perto do Ministério. Nunca entendi a fixação de Sirius por coisas trouxas. Parece até o senhor Weasley, mas devo admitir que acho fofinho. Assim que Sirius saiu, eu explodi com Rick.

- COMO VOCÊ RESPONDE POR MIM? ALOPROU DE VEZ?

- Calma! Só te fiz um favor.

- COMO ASSIM UM FAVOR?

- Ora, Hermione está na cara que o Black está caidinho por você. – Rick disse com simplicidade.

Sirius? Caidinho por mim? Não mesmo! Era mais fácil o Malfoy simpatizar com um sangue-ruim!

- Você enlouqueceu de vez? O Sirius pode ter a mulher mais sofisticada da alta sociedade. Por que ele iria se interessar por uma mulher como eu?

- Tsc, tsc... Hermione Granger, você não sabe o poder de sedução que tem...

Fingi não ouvir. Desde quando Hermione Jane Granger era sedutora? Rick devia estar com sérios problemas de percepção.

Na hora marcada fui para o restaurante trouxa. Durante o trajeto, sentia meu estômago revirar. Estava muito nervosa. Tinha certeza de que Sirius iria implicar comigo. Talvez até me desse uma bronca por ter entrado em sua sala sem permissão. Peraí! Sirius Black me dando bronca? Não mesmo! Era mais fácil chover hipogrifos.

Quando cheguei, Sirius já estava lá. Devo admitir que vê-lo me esperando fez-me sentir bem. E ele estava muito atraente naquele sobretudo negro... Não! Hermione pare! Não comece a ter essas idéias sobre o padrinho do seu amigo! Ao me ver, Sirius abriu um largo sorriso. Senti milhares de borboletas levantarem vôo dentro de mim. O quê estava acontecendo comigo?

- Chegando antes de mim? – perguntei – O que deu em você, Sirius?

Sirius sorriu para mim. Um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Ora, Mione! De vez em quando eu chego no horário. Além do mais, é uma tremenda falta de educação fazer uma dama esperar.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. O que ele estaria aprontando? Sentei-me e esperei o próximo passo dele.

- O que vai querer beber?

- Um coquetel.

Sirius fez o pedido e esperei. Eu não seria a primeira a falar. Não mesmo.

- Por que está tão nervosa, Mione?

- Impressão sua, Sirius.

Ele riu. Estava na cara que eu estava mentindo.

- Acho que você está nervosa porque viu algo que não deveria.

- Eu não teria visto nada se você tivesse tido a decência de trancar a porta.

- A porta estava fechada. Você abriu porque é muito curiosa.

Abri a boca pra responder, mas nada saiu. Merda! Um a zero para ele. Meu coquetel chegou e eu decidi me concentrar apenas na bebida.

- Eu não estou chateado. – Sirius disse após um tempo em silêncio.

- É mesmo? – perguntei sem encará-lo.

- Sim. Devo admitir que até foi interessante. Sempre foi um fetiche meu que alguém me visse fazendo...

- Poupe-me Sirius. Por favor.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso. Sim, ele realmente estava se divertindo com toda aquela situação. Maldita hora em que eu pisei nesse restaurante.

- Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu? – ele me perguntou ficando sério.

- Vamos. – concordei. Definitivamente era o melhor a se fazer.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo até que ouvi a voz de Sirius novamente.

- Mione?

- Sim?

- O que achou da minha bunda?

Definitivamente Sirius nunca mudaria...

-

-

Eu passei a semana muito bem. Meu querido chefinho havia me dado tanto trabalho para fazer que eu mal tive tempo de pensar em Ron. Virava a noite para dar conta dos relatórios e, invariavelmente, aparecia no escritório de Sirius para entregar alguns. Ao contrário da primeira vez, eu não vi meu amigo em nenhuma situação constrangedora mais. Ainda bem. Estava traumatizada pelo resto da vida.

Sábado acabou chegando em um piscar de olhos e eu estava feliz. Finalmente teria um momento para relaxar. Mal via a hora de rever meus amigos. Meu humor estava tão bom que me arrumei melhor. Coloquei uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa de seda. Visual simples, mas muito bonito em minha opinião. Também me maquiei um pouco e passei o perfume que Harry havia me dado em meu último aniversário. Sim, eu estava bonita.

Quando cheguei, Luna e Neville já estavam lá. Ficamos batendo papo até que Gina chegou com Harry. Incrivelmente, pouco depois, Sirius Black apareceu. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Não me diga que depois de velho você resolveu ser pontual, Sirius?!

- É bom te ver também, Mione. – ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Continuamos conversando e eu estava me divertindo muito até que Ron apareceu. _Com __Lavender_ Na mesma hora senti minha pressão baixar e um mal estar súbito tomar conta de mim.

- Mione? Você está bem? – ouvi Harry perguntar.

- Eu... Eu...

- Olá pessoal! – Ron cumprimentou alegremente.

- Oi. – Lavender disse seca como sempre. Era visível que ela nos detestava e só participava das reuniões por causa de Ron.

- Você está mais contente do que o normal, Ron. – Sirius observou.

- Estou? Bem, é que eu tenho uma boa notícia para vocês!

Durante todo esse tempo, Ron sequer olhou para mim. Qual era o problema dele afinal?

- Então conte! – Harry pediu.

- Nós vamos nos casar. – foi Lavender quem falou.

Casar... Casar... Casar...

- Parabéns! – Neville cumprimentou.

- Sejam felizes! – disse Harry.

- Muitas felicidades! – Luna falou.

Na minha cabeça, a última palavra dita por aquelazinha ainda ecoava.

Casar... Casar... Casar...

- Então, Mione? – ouvi a voz de Ron – Você não vai me felicitar?

Olhei para a cara dele. Ele realmente estava esperando que eu o felicitasse. Minha vontade era estuporá-lo naquele instante, mas Hermione Granger sempre foi boa com os amigos. Mesmo que eles fossem uns idiotas com ela.

- Claro! – forcei um sorriso – Meus parabéns!

A conversa então girou em torno do casamento de Ron e Lavender. Talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça, mas ninguém ali na mesa parecia muito feliz com a notícia. Nem mesmo Sirius.

Eu tentava me concentrar para não ouvir Lavender falando da cerimônia, do vestido, etc. A voz dela naquele momento parecia mais irritante do que nunca. A noite passou arrastada. Tentei parecer o mais normal possível, mas eu sabia que estava fracassando miseravelmente. Não saberia dizer até quando eu seguraria o choro. Finalmente nos despedimos. Gina foi embora comigo. Harry assentiu prontamente. Talvez ele tivesse percebido. Oh, qual é! Todo mundo deve ter percebido a minha cara!

Quando chegamos a casa, desabei na cama e chorei muito. Gina deitou ao meu lado e ficou fazendo carinho em minha cabeça. Ela não disse uma só palavra, mas não era preciso. Gina era minha irmã e eu sabia que ela me compreendia perfeitamente. Eu tinha sorte de tê-la ao meu lado. Ela era completamente diferente do irmão. Acabei dormindo de tanto chorar. Gina ficou comigo o tempo todo e só deixou a minha casa no domingo à noite.

-

-

Na segunda de manhã eu apareci com uma cara horrível no trabalho.

- Menina! O que aconteceu com você? Levantou da tumba, foi? – Rick perguntou.

Quando abri a boca para explicar o que tinha acontecido ouvi a voz do meu amado chefe.

- Granger! Venha até aqui!

Praticamente me arrastando, fui até a sala dele. Quando cheguei, vi que havia mais um homem lá.

- Este é Maximillium Archtell. – meu chefe disse indicando o desconhecido.

- Encantado. – Maximillium disse pegando a minha mão e beijando-a. Corei levemente.

- O senhor Archtell está na cidade para resolver alguns problemas. Você o acompanhará durante a sua estadia.

- O quê? – perguntei confusa.

Rufus suspirou impaciente.

- Enquanto o senhor Archtell estiver aqui, você será a secretária particular dele. O guiará pela cidade e fará tudo o que lhe for solicitado.

Eu não podia acreditar! Haviam me transformado em uma babá!


	4. Aviso

**AVISO:**

**Em virtude da morte de duas pessoas muito próximas e amadas, estarei colocando esta e todas as outras fics em hiatus. Esse foi um ano muito difícil para mim em razão desses acontecimentos e isto tem se refletido, dentre outras coisas, na minha criatividade. Quero deixar claro que eu NÃO estou desistindo de nenhuma fic. Apenas estarei me ausentando até me recuperar. Retomarei todos os trabalhos no próximo ano começando com as fics mais atrasadas. Aqueles que tiverem sugestões para a continuação da história, por favor, sintam-se livres em darem sua opinião.**

**Agradeço imensamente o carinho, compreensão e principalmente a paciência de todos.**


End file.
